Thanksgiving
by ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis
Summary: The legendary Thanksgiving fight that separated the Chase family for over a decade. Also delves into their heritage and explains why all the Norse stuff is in their mansion to begin with.


_**Fredrick's POV**_

"For the last fucking time Randolph you are not using my son to do your dirty work!"

"It's not dirty except for the object's condit-"

"Do not try to make this seem like picking up litter!"

"Natalie, it's value is far from trash..."

Fredrick sighed, the fifty fourth sigh today. He loves his siblings to pieces, but they've been having this argument since Magnus could walk. They have both told him he can't be the tiebreaker because they want a non bias party, even though he has been the mediator for his older siblings since he could talk. Which is weird for the youngest kid, but their family has never been average.

Nat looks like she might just kill their brother with anger in her green eyes and blond hair almost spiked. Randolph's black hair doesn't look much better and his grey eyes look like ice as he waves that cane around. Fredrick sighs, fifty-five, and knows it's time for him to step in.

"For gods sake, can you stop talking about this and, oh I don't know, celebrate a historically incorrect holiday."

This seemed to calm Nat down a bit, probably the fact her son might not want to hear this. Randolph on the other hand scowls at him and points at him with his cane.

"Do not think you are not involved in this Fredrick."

"Excuse me for assuming I wasn't. And how Randolph, am I involved?"

Randolph chuckles. "You dated a woman in college and who then left a baby girl on your doorstep. She and Magnus could pass as siblings with the traits they have in common."

Fredrick feels himself slowly turning into lead. "They're cousins Randolph, of course they look alike."

Nat crosses her arms. "They both give off powerful auras Fredrick. You both know what Frey is to me, it only seems fair we know who that goddess is for you."

Randolph nods. "Two children of the gods could-"

Nat growls. "No Randolph." She takes a breath before continuing. "I was referring to the fact Annabeth will be eight the next time we see her and every Chase starts the basics by at the most seven. She has the potential to be a Valkyrie, like most Chase girls, or a defender of Boston like you are."

Fredrick grits his teeth. "I moved." He also didn't add the other part, he failed to keep the non Norse out of Boston. He could defeat monsters, keep the einherji in check, quickly move half bloods along, but he let a goddess stay. "Besides, dad said we decide the fate of our children and after what happened to Randolph's girls, maybe it's best we let other families takeover."

Randolph glares at him. "Mom told us she would rather be a failure than have tradition stopped." He's silent for a second before continuing. "Valentina and Latoya would tell you Boston needs us now more than ever and it's the duty of every Chase to serve."

Nat smiles. "That might be the first right thing you've said in years, but I'm still not handing my boy over to you."

Randolph sighs. "Let's win this battle before we go back to our war. Now, how much of the basics have you taught her?"

Fredrick frowns. He didn't teach her any of their basics, but adapted what he knew to fit her. "She knows how to use a hammer, kitchen knives, and use what she can as a weapon."

Nat laughs. "The archer does not teach his daughter how to use a bow."

Randolph frowns. "But you have not given her a weapon yet?"

No, because the metals are in this house and you, Randolph, are the only one who can make a blade out the three of us. "I'm working on it."

Nat wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Freddy, you can't make a blade to save your life and you were bffs with dwarves."

Randolph urges him to continue and not start bickering with their sister.

"I've told her stories." About her gods, which Fredrick guesses are part his now too.

Randolph doesn't push this, because he was the one that knows every single story while his siblings only remembered the common ones.

Nat eyes light up with joy like when she taught him how to fly a plane and he just knows what she'll say next. "Who's Annabeth mother?"

Fredrick smiles sadly, but most people who've had their heart broken by a deity do. To rub salt on that, she isn't the kind of goddess they hoped he'd fall for.

"Athena."

Nat looks confused. "Isn't that name of a Greek goddess?"

Fredrick keeps wearing that smile. "That's her."

Nat, kind as Kanga and fierce as a fairy, smiles up at him. "That explains a lot."

Randolph doesn't seem as pleased. "You broke your oath and failed as a defender! Your daughter can't fill your shoes because she's from a different mythology!" Then he randomly drops his frown to a smile. "Different mythology..."

The younger siblings glare. "Randolph..."

Randolph smile widens. "Don't you see? If we taught them everything about every mythology, think of what they could do! They would be unstoppable with power so great the gods themselves would bow to them! The worlds would be their oyster!"

Fredrick crossed his arms. "At what price? I already have Greek monsters at my doorstep and my relationship with my daughter is already strained."

Randolph eyes darken. "Then maybe she needs a new guardian."

Nat grabs her ax key chain. "Randolph..."

His eyes turn to her. "Same goes for Magnus, they both need someone that will get them to their full potential. Someone like myself."

Nat's ax appears in her hands. "I'm not letting that happen."

Randolph cane turns into his trusty sword. "I'm willing to fight for them."

In a blink of an eye, metal clashes and warrior screams sound the house. Fredrick looks at his bow and quiver across the room and hurries to them, wishing he never left them at this house. He breaks the glass covering them and with bloody fingers, fires at Randolph's sword hand. Randolph screams louder and tries to switch hands but Natalie blocks the exchange, giving him a clear shot at the other hand. He takes it.

Randolph drops to the floor, and Nat binds him with a rug and and gags him with his gloves and tape. Fredrick moves towards the two who look more determined to kill each other than ever.

Nat looks at Fredrick. "I have to stay in Boston Freddy."

"Natalie, who can't-"

"Someone has to and you can't anymore!"

"There are others who can!"

"Maybe I don't want that!"

There's silence for a moment and they're both breathing heavy.

"I'm not training Bobby and Matthew."

"I wish you would."

"I wish we were an average family."

The two hug quickly and Nat pulls apart first.

"Try not to visit."

"I will."

Fredrick then goes and collects his daughter who was building with rune stones. He takes her away from Magnus and hopes she doesn't feel wetness under his gloves. After all, Annabeth doesn't need to know what he did for the eighteen years he lived in Boston.

 **I've had this theory in mind since I read the leaked chapter 2 where the mansion had all this Norse stuff and the three grew up in the heart of that mythology. Not to mention, Fredrick knew what he was doing in TTC when it came to fighting so I thought he might have a background with it before Annabeth. Anyway, I hope someone enjoyed this and I might be making one-shots in the future about their childhoods.**

 **Also, the reason I made Randolph so power hungry is because he thinks they might be able to take his family back from Loki if the cousins are powerful enough and no one will hurt his family again.**


End file.
